Bauhaus
Bauhaus was an English post-punk band, formed in Northampton, England in 1978. The group consisted of Peter Murphy (vocals, occasional instruments), Daniel Ash (guitar), Kevin Haskins (drums) and David J (bass). Although they dropped the numerical portion within a year of formation, the band was originally named Bauhaus 1919, in reference to the first operating year of the art school Bauhaus. Generally considered one of the first gothic rock groups, Bauhaus were known for their gloomy sound and dark image. However, musically the band was quite diverse. Throughout their career, they incorporated a variety of genres, ranging from reggae to funk. Bauhaus broke up in 1983. Peter Murphy began a solo career while Ash and Haskins continued as Tones on Tail and, later, reunited with David J to form Love and Rockets. Both enjoyed greater commercial success in the United States than Bauhaus had, but disappeared from the charts in their homeland. Bauhaus eventually reunited for a 1998 tour and again from 2005 to 2008. Links To Peel Peel first saw Bauhaus perform on home turf in Harpole, Northants, at a John Peel Roadshow event in June 1979,http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Gigography_1979, played their debut single 'Bela Lugosi's Dead' that autumn and invited the band to do a session for his show in December of the same year. Throughout the early years, Peel played many of the group's songs, but he was disappointed with their cover version of David Bowie's 'Ziggy Stardust', saying he "never fully understood the attractions of that" when the song featured at number 14 in the 1982 Festive Fifty. In 1990, revisiting early b-side 'Rose Garden Funeral Of Sores', he declared: "I can't believe I played that before, it's awful." Festive Fifty Entries *1982 Festive Fifty: Third Uncle #46 *1982 Festive Fifty: Ziggy Stardust #14 *1982 Festive Fifty: Bela Lugosi's Dead #09 All Time Festive Fifty Sessions Two sessions, both available on Swing The Heartache - The BBC Sessions (CD, 1989, Beggars Banquet). 'Double Dare' from session #1 also appeared on In The Flat Field (LP, 1980, 4AD). 1. Recorded: 1979-12-04. Broadcast: 03 January 1980. Repeated: 18 June 1980, 29 July 1980 *A God In An Alcove / The Spy In The Cab / Telegram Sam / Double Dare 2. Recorded: 1982-03-13. Broadcast: 12 April 1982. Repeated: 28 April 1982 * The Party Of The First / Three Shadows (Pt2) / Departure Other Shows Played ;1979 *10 September 1979: Bela Lugosi's Dead (12") Small Wonder *17 September 1979: Boys (B-side 'Bela Lugosi's Dead' 12") Small Wonder *13 October 1979 (BFBS): Bela Lugosi`s Dead (12") Small Wonder TEENY 2 ;1980 *16 January 1980: Dark Entries (7") Axis *07 February 1980: Dark Entries (7") 4AD *12 February 1980: unknown *20 February 1980 (BFBS): Dark Entries (7") Axis *03 March 1980: Dark Entries (7") Axis *11 March 1980: Dark Entries (7") 4AD *16 July 1980: Terror Couple Kill Colonel (7") 4AD *13 August 1980: Terror Couple Kill Colonel (7") 4AD *20 October 1980: Double Dare / In The Flat Field (album - In The Flat Field) 4AD *23 October 1980: Dive (album - In The Flat Field) 4AD ;1981 *11 March 1981 / John Peel - Fire Engines: Kick In The Eye (7") Beggars Banquet *Karl's Tape March 1981: Kick In The Eye (7") Beggars Banquet *01 April 1981: Kick In The Eye (7") Beggars Banquet *16 June 1981 / Karl's Tape June 1981: Passion Of Lovers (7") Beggars Banquet *22 June 1981 / June 1981 (mixtape): The Passion Of Lovers (7") Beggars Banquet *14 July 1981 / Karl's Tape July 1981: Bela Lugosi's Dead (12") Small Wonder *07 September 1981: The Passion Of Lovers (7") Beggars Banquet *15 October 1981: Muscle In Plastic (LP - Mask) Beggars Banquet *22 October 1981: The Man With The X-Ray Eyes (LP - Mask) 4AD ;1982 *Personal Column / Passage 1982: Bela Lugosi's Dead (12") Small Wonder *06 September 1982: In The Flat Field (LP - In The Flat Field) 4AD *15 December 1982: Third Uncle (LP - The Sky's Gone Out) Beggars Banquet FF #46 *28 December 1982: Ziggy Stardust (7") Beggars Banquet (JP: "Never fully understood the attractions of that, I must confess.") FF #14 *29 December 1982: Bela Lugosi's Dead (12") Small Wonder ATFF #09 1983 *19 January 1983 (BFBS): Watch That Grandad Go (12" - Lagartija Nick) Beggars Banquet BEG 88T *19 January 1983 (BFBS): Lagartija Nick (12") Beggars Banquet BEG 88T *23 January 1983 (BFBS): Lagartija Nick (12") Beggars Banquet BEG 88T ;1990 *06 August 1990: Rose Garden Funeral Of Sores (single - Telegram Sam b-side) (JP: "I can't believe I played that before, it's awful") ;1992 *29 May 1992: Dark Entries (Compilation LP - Gothic Rock - The Companion Album To The Book By Rick Mercer) Jungle ;2002 *06 November 2002: Dark Entries (EP - Bauhaus 12") 4AD Given a spin because Part Chimp had covered the track in their forthcoming session, to be broadcast the following evening.. External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Waste ;Footnotes Category:Artists